


Chronophobia

by coockie8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a nightmare that leaves him in tears when he awakens. Believing that no one else will understand, he goes to Vlad for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote on the bus. I think you guys will like it.

Danny grumbled softly under his breath as he watched his parents and sister idly chat with Vlad; who’d been invited over for the weekend. He didn’t really catch what was being said and didn’t really care, but his family had insisted that he stay and listen to the conversation. After about an hour or mindless chit chat, Danny stood

“I’ve got homework to do,”

He mumbled. Maddie looked up at him

“Do you? Better get to it then,”

She hummed; gently touching Danny’s arm. Said boy smiled and headed up to his room; in actuality, he’d lied, he didn’t have homework, he was just sick of being stuck in a room with Vlad. Danny slumped down onto his bed and sighed heavily; it was late now, so Sam and Tucker were probably asleep. He glanced at the clock; 11:47, they were definitely asleep. He stood and got changed into his pajamas before collapsing into bed and drifting off to sleep

 

**Dream**

 

Danny was walking down the street after school; it had been a long, irritating day and Danny just wanted to go home and sleep. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair

“I’m so exhausted,”

He drawled. Danny continued on the way back to his home; frowning at the eerie silence that covered the streets. Amity Park was _never_ this quiet. He gasped as his ghost sense slipped passed his lips, he turned to run for cover to go ghost and ran smack into a firm, broad chest. He fell onto his butt and looked up at his attacker; eyes widening at the sight of someone he was sure he’d locked away for good.

“Dan!?”

He gaped. Danny’s future self sneered down at him before wrapping his hand around the teen’s neck and lifting him up off the ground

“Did you think that just because you sealed me, I wouldn’t come back; that you wouldn’t _turn_ into me?”

He sneered. Danny grabbed at Dan’s hand; eyes wide with fear as he desperately tried to go ghost, but couldn’t. His future self just smirked and threw him into a wall

“What’s wrong, Danny; to panicked to fight me? Or maybe it’s because you know that you _can’t_ fight me,”

He snarled; stalking towards the defenseless teen. Danny crawled back; desperately trying to get away from Dan

“N-No!”

He panicked; flipping over to try and run, but was effectively stopped by Dan lifting him by the neck again

“Why bother resisting when this is all going to happen anyway?”

He chuckled darkly. Danny whimpered and clawed at Dan’s hand

“No, you’re wrong,”

He croaked; the pressure on his windpipe becoming too much. Dan laughed

“Am I? Then tell me something, Danny; why am I still ‘alive’ inside that Fenton thermos with Clockwork?”

He asked. Danny’s eyes widened as Dan smirked

“If you’re not going to turn into me anymore, then why do I still exist?”

He pushed. Tears welled up in Danny’s eyes at the dawning realization that…. Dan was right. The evil ghost should have vanished when Danny refused to cheat; his path should have changed, but it didn’t. Dan was still around, so Danny was still going to turn into him!

 

**End of Dream**

 

Danny shot up in bed; covered in sweat, with a steady stream of tears falling from his face. He quickly hugged his knees to his chest and whimpered softly; his back shaking with small sobs. He didn’t want to be alone; but his parents wouldn’t understand and Jazz would just freak out with worry. He could call Tucker or Sa-…. actually, scratch Sam; she had a bad habit of overreacting. He looked at the clock; 4:00 AM. Scratch Tucker too. He sniffled before realizing that there was 1 more person in the house…. No, Vlad would just laugh at him. Danny choked a quiet sob and stood up; or would he…? Only 1 way to find out. He got up out of his bed and headed out of his room; he went to the guest room next to his and knocked softly. What was he thinking? Vlad probably wasn’t even awake. Danny sighed and turned just as the door opened to reveal a very sleepy and disheveled Vlad

“Daniel?”

He asked; voice thick with sleep. Danny turned back to face Vlad and nodded

“Uhm….. Can I sleep in here tonight?”

He asked hurriedly Vlad blinked in confusion

“Why?”

He croaked; rubbing his eyes. Danny looked to the floor

“I… I had a nightmare,”

He breathed, just barely audibly. Vlad ran his hand through his hair; which Danny just now realized wasn’t tied.

“Alright,”

Vlad sighed; moving out of the way to let Danny into the guest room. The teen let a small smile slip as he entered the room passed Vlad. The older halfa closed the door and looked Danny over; like he was trying to figure out if Danny had been lying or not. Once he’d come to the conclusion that Danny had been genuine, he took the robe off and flopped back down in bed. Danny’s face grew unbelievable hot at the sight of Vlad in nothing but some tight fitting boxers. The billionaire moved closer to the wall, to give Danny some room. Vlad cocked an eyebrow when he caught Danny staring

“It’s hot,”

He explained. Danny’s eyes hooded

“Yeah,”

He mumbled; at which Vlad smirked. Danny quickly realized what he’d said and blushed a deep crimson as he lied down next to Vlad. Said man draped his arm around Danny’s shoulders

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

He asked. Danny cuddled up to Vlad’s chest

“N-Not right now; maybe tomorrow, ”

He stammered; hiding his blushing face in Vlad’s chest. The older male just chuckled as he gently squeezed Danny’s shoulder

“Well, when you do decide you want to talk; I’ll always listen,”

He assured. Danny smiled genuinely and placed a tiny kiss to Vlad’s cheek

“Thanks Vlad,”

He whispered bashfully. Vlad smiled and closed his eyes; a light blush dusting his cheeks

“Anytime, little badger.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tells Vlad about the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovelies who asked for a sequel. Here’s the sequel. This one’s a little more romantic and a little less platonic then the main story, but it’s good nonetheless. Hope you guys like it. Also think this is more T rated than G rated….. The rating went up I think….

Once morning had come and Danny stirred awake, Vlad was gone. Danny chewed his lip as he sat up; he was in the guest room, so it couldn’t have been a dream. Maybe Vlad just went to the bathroom, and he’d be right back. Danny curled up and buried his face in the pillow; it smelled like Vlad. Danny hummed happily and nuzzled the pillow; not noticing the sound of the door opening

“Comfortable, Daniel?”

Vlad chuckled. Danny looked up to see Vlad towel drying his hair

“Took a shower?”

He asked. Vlad nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed

“Just got out,”

He hummed before looking at Danny

“Now, would you like to tell me about the dream you had last night, that was so bad you came to _me_ for comfort?”

He asked bluntly. Danny flinched and looked to the side

“It’s a long story, I barely even remember the dream,”

He lied. Vlad sighed and stood; removing the towel. Danny’s cheeks went bright red

“D-Dude, have a little modesty!”

He babbled; covering his face. Vlad cocked an eyebrow at the teen

“Daniel, please; you shower with other boys at school all the time,”

He drawled. Danny cleared his throat and moved his hand down so it was just covering his mouth

“Yeah but none of the guys I shower with are quite as…. Developed,”

He mumbled bashfully. Vlad chuckled and grabbed a pair of boxers; pulling the on before running a hand through his damp hair

“Better?”

He asked. Danny put his hands down

“Yeah,”

He mumbled. Vlad started to rummage through his suitcase for clothes to wear, Danny bit his lip

“A while ago, when I had to write my C.A.T’s, I learned that if I cheated on them, I’d turn evil,”

He started. Vlad stood up; pants in hand

“Everything went fine; I stopped my future self and everything but…. Even though I didn’t cheat, he still exists, and sometimes I think I’m still gonna turn into him,”

He explained. Vlad pulled his pants on and did them up

“Is that what the nightmare was about?”

He asked. Danny nodded

“I’m so scared I’ll turn into him,”

He whimpered; beginning to shake slightly. Vlad sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist

“There, there, you know that won’t happen,”

He assured softly; nuzzling Danny’s hair. The younger halfa clung to Vlad and started to cry softly into his chest. Vlad gently hushed him and petted his hair

“If you were going to turn evil, you probably would have already; I know it’s hard and I know you’re scared, but try not to worry, your obsession with justice is so huge it’s frustrating,”

He assured. Danny chuckled at the end of the sentence and looked up at Vlad; pecking him on the cheek again

“Thanks,”

He hummed. Vlad smiled and kissed Danny’s forehead

“You’re very welcome, little badger,”

He cooed. Danny slumped slightly and just stayed sitting in Vlad’s lap until he realized that Vlad was still shirtless. He pulled away a bit and blushed

“You’re so firm,”

He mumbled; lowering his gaze and blushing deeper. Vlad chuckled and pointed to the folded shirt on Danny’s desk

“Pass me that, please?”

He suggested. Danny chewed the inside of his cheek and put his hands to Vlad’s chest

“Nah,”

He drawled. Vlad chuckled and stood; Danny squeaked and clung to his in fear

“Asshole,”

He grumbled as Vlad dropped him on the bed. He smirked to himself as Vlad finished getting dressed

“How about I take you out today; to get your mind off things,”

Vlad suddenly suggested. Danny looked down and nodded; blush returning 

“That sounds nice,”

He agreed. Vlad smiled and turned back to Danny

“Anywhere specific you want to go?”

He asked. Danny shook his head and stood up

“Somewhere distracting,”

He shrugged before heading for the door

“I need to get dressed,”

He stated; stopping at the door

“Vlad, promise me, that no matter what, even if I ask you to; you’ll never pull Phantom out me,”

He mumbled softly. Vlad looked at and him and frowned

“I promise,”

He didn’t need to ask why, he knew why; maybe not the whole story, or every detail, but Danny obviously had his reasons, and removing Phantom clearly had a big part in Danny’s evil self. So Vlad would promise, and he would keep that promise, just so he’d never have to see his little badger cry ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else that might be coming; I wrote a fan-fiction for creative writing in English today. He said ‘write whatever comes to mind’ and fluffy pompous pep with pianos is what came to my mind, so I might post it after it get’s graded. So is that T rated? Please tell me, I need to know so I can change the rating on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a sequel; maybe Danny explaining the dream to Vlad, just let me know.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
